The Ice Queen of Sunagakure
by The-baby-Sparrow
Summary: Kotsume Sunara is a girl from Sunagakure who has a demon from Yukigakure land of snow inside of her. Can she bond with Uzumaki Naruto, and earn his friendship? Cna she show Gaara that 'all you need is love'..? gaaraXOC suck at summaries read and review
1. Ch 1: Aisu, of Yukigakure

ok well... hmmm... this is my first story. (other than my supernatural gay fanfic) (if you want a laugh, read it, it's quite funny ) This story is about a girl who gets a demon from the land of snow inside her body. and ya its a gaaraXoc and idk yet, but gaara might seem a little high (OOC i mean) so yeah

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Gaara. I do not own the blizzard prince (even though he isn't even in this fanfic), nor do I own snow. I do not own snow plows, even though I am Canadian. I regret that Canada is known for being the birth country of Celine Dion, and I wish NEVER to be associated with her. Nor with Kalan Porter.**

**ENJOY!! ;P and review plz?!**

* * *

The Ice Queen of Sunagakure

_Aisu. The demon of the Land of Snow. The Ice Queen, if you will. The only demon that looked remotely anything like a human. Some called her a homunculus she didn't care. She craved frost, and churned the stomachs of all who looked upon her. The sound of her shrill yet hurt voice made the blood of the weak-hearted turn to ice. When the sight of her turquoise, transcended wings took form in the crisp sky, all ran in fear of her. She loved that. Everyone's fear for her made the sadness of her black eyes turn to a piercing gray. She was twisted. All either hated her to the extreme, or feared her just the same._

_Then how could such an evil, sinful, malevolent, vile creature wind up inside a warm-hearted little girl from Sunagakure?_

_Kotsume Sunara (last name first). The sand's flower. The girl of Sunagakure. Born to the Kazekage's advisor. All loved her. Until that day…_

_When Sunara was about four years old, Aisu came. The homunculus of Ice appeared on the desert sands. The young girl was playing innocently outside when suddenly; she was thrown back by a sheet of ice onto a sand pillar, which was laid-out throughout the whole village. Being from a place where the sun beat down, burning the heads of its sufferers to walk through the sand's sea, she was frozen stiff. Trying to wrestle with the icy grip only made the sheet grow, and tighten around her small torso. She was crying by now. Crying for freedom. Crying for her father._

_The beast approached. Her shadow stalking the ground with each step she would take. She was alluring to say the least, but also threatening. Her wings were spread, showing the young child her hostility. The wretched being took the young child's chin and wrapped her fingers around it. Making the frantic girl look at her, the black eyes turned gray. Gray into brown. Tears into laughter. Two into one._

_"You will do fine." The Water Demon whispered into the child's ear._

_The sound that came out was so horrible; the inside of Sunara froze up. The blood that was even gushing out of her arm seemed to be dull. In terror, she did the only thing possible in her mind. She screamed, and Aisu's smirk became a malicious grin. What was happening? More blood rushed out, the blood rushing in was converted to a purple. Concocting with the iced veins to create something… unreal._

'_You will do fine.'_

_Brown into gray. Laughter into sadness. Warmth into distance. Sand into ice. Two into one._

_Two into one._

_Anguished, Sunara fell to the sand from wind's wicked grace. She was falling. Falling. Only to be caught by the ice that barricaded her. Cold. That feeling was unwanted. It was discomforting._

"_What have I become…?"_

_A child's voice broke through the breeze's dance with sand. Blood soaked the wintry platform and rolled off to be swallowed by the sand around her. All around her._

"_I need to get my daddy."_

_She began to walk her way back home. Stumbling, her shadow pursued the grains of erosion. Just as it had to the beast before her. A beast. That's what she was now. A monster._

_She opened the door to her house to see her mother coming toward her with an unrecognizable object in her hand._

"_Sweetie, you're bleeding… let me bandage that up for you."_

_Caring, as a mother should, she wiped away the tears from her daughter's eyes. Sunara felt. She could feel the warmth of her mother's touch._

"_My, look how pale you are…"_

_Clink. Clink._

_Sunara heard it, and then saw. The clear, cold capsules in her mother's hand. About to be placed on her head, she slithered back in fear. Tears forming in her eyes._

"_Angel, what's wrong?" Mom asked._

_Clearly confused, she went to her daughter for another attempt. Again, she moved back. The tears fell, and her gorgeous chocolate eyes, turned a piercing gray. Tears again forming, Sunara shrieked,_

"_Keep that away! Take it away!"_

_Her mother was flabbergasted. _

"_What on Earth is she going on about?"_

_Just as another attempt was about to take place, Sunara's father walked in, panting._

"_Love, you're out of breath, what happened?" The lady of the house inquired worried._

"_She's here."_

'_The pain'_

"_Who? 'She' who?"_

'_I need help'_

"_You know… That…Damned Demon"_

'_What am I?'_

"_Aisu?"_

'_She's inside of me, I'm a monster'_

"_Yes, from Yukigakure."_

'_I can't take this…'_

"_HELP!"_

_The cry was sounded. The sounding of a dying creature was heard, and the worst part. The noise came from Sunara._

"_She's in ME! Mommy! Daddy! What am I?!"_

_The parents of the newly forged demon glared at their spawn. Detestation was seen in their eyes. Glaring at their only living child, as they faded away. Sunara could feel the tears in her eyes begin to well up. Fading, out of her sight. The bitter tears fell from her face, and froze at the end of her face. She was becoming the demon. She was transforming. She was Aisu._

"_Wait! Come back! I'm so alone!"_

_They didn't come back. Just zoomed into the dark abyss in front of her. Tears fell no more. Crimson liquid was the only thing to escape her body now. Her arm began to glow with a ominous light. She looked down at it, to see a tattoo forming on her arm. Blue flames began to escalade her arm, and inject jet ink into her body. There was pain. Pain, that was bearable. The four year-old winced as the tattoo became visible to her skin, and flames dispersed. She read it, and eyes widened as she did._

"_Ice…Queen…"_

_The alias of her nemesis was now on her arm. Her new alias was now on her arm. A constant reminder that she was a monster, and a forever keepsake that she would always be._

"MONSTER!"

Screamed a thirteen-year-old girl. Sweat drenched her clothing, and tears fell from her piercing eyes. She scanned the darkness in terror, but found nothing to haunt her. Calming herself down, gray turned to brown once again. That dream… That was her past. That was the reason her parents sent her to Yukigakure to attend a female kunoichi academy. The even-more reason of why her brother hated her.

Yes. Kanbenji. Her brother. Her own blood, despised her. Even before Aisu was inside of her, he hated the being that willed itself to be called his sister. Being the older child, he felt insecure when their parents had Sunara. Kept thinking that his parents didn't love him, and spent their energy all on Sunara. His jealousy and anger drove him mad. He left when she was 3.

'If only he could see me now…'

"Sunara. We heard you scream, are you okay?"

Two girls walked into the blackness of the room. One was wearing a short pink nightgown, and had her bright teal hair up pigtails, and the other was tall, wearing a kunai gray pajama set with her dark hair tied in a loose bun. The girl who could be seen in the dark walked up to Sunara, and asked,

"Why were you screaming?"

"It was nothing, Awari. Just a bad dream, that's all…"

"Are you sure, Kotsume Sunara?" A voice echoed through the emptiness of the room.

Sunara sighed.

"Yes Amekuro, I'll be fine. Just go to bed. The both of you."

"Yeah, Amekuro, we should. After all, we do have to be ready to go to Konohagakure tomorrow. We should get some rest." Awari added as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Fine. But you better be up Awari…" Amekuro stated coldly as she walked out the door with the bubbly one.

Awari said something, but Sunara tuned her out. She was too focused on what her teammate had said. Konohagakure. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Wonder what it would be like there…

She went and stared intently at the graving written on her arm. Ice Queen. Konohagakure was told to be a pretty cool place, in factors of climate. Not frozen like Yukigakure, but not scorching like Sunagakure. Sunara would like it there…but Aisu wouldn't. She hates warmth and compassion. It'd be like a living hell for her.

"Maybe if we stay long enough at the chunin exams, she'll die."

And as she said that, she drifted off into her sleep to dream about the boy she had met in Sunagakure when she was 6. The day she ran back home. After meeting that boy, her perspective on a lot of things changed. He was her life-saver. She owed him.

"I hope I see…Llamas"

And she was gone.

* * *

ok well thats the first chappie hoped you liked it, and i look forward to reviews. oh and by the way, no flames please. and dont come to me argueing about the supernatural fanfic IT WAS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME THING so dont complain!! 

that is all...

this is Thebabysparrow signing off !

-Signs Off-

**REVIEW!!**

you: oO;;;;; wtf?


	2. Ch 2: With Names Alike

Chapter Two: Leaves of Konoha 

_Buzz. Buzz._

The noise of the alarming mechanism sifted through the early morning air. As the city began to wake up, the warm rays of light began to chase away the darkness of the night. A figure underneath a cotton sheath tossed and turned as the light pierced its fragile eyes. Squinting, he sat up and observed his room. His room was a country that had just been declared under a WWIII war zone. Clothes were thrown onto everything, and empty ramen cups created a large volcano in the middle of the room, ready to fall.

The childish figure pushed the cotton sheets to the end of his bed and stood up. The thirteen year old yawned, and began to walk into his kitchenette to commence with breakfast. Opening the cupboard he only saw sliced bread, butter, some orange juice, and a jug of milk. Giving the milk a death glare, he took out the bread, butter and orange juice and shut the cupboard door. Leaving the haunting memory of vitamin D behind.

He sat at his table and began to eat his pitiful excuse for a breakfast. The bread was stale, the butter was as hard as can be, and the orange juice was extra pulp **(eww pulp XD). **Cringing as he took every bite. Gagging as he took each sip. After five minutes of food hell, he began to change into his notorious attire.

Orange flooded the dark, dull room. Tying his symbol of pride onto his forehead, he brimmed with joy. He had his genin symbol for a week and a half, and all it proved was that he could endure pulling weeds, walking fat dogs, and picking garbage out of the river. Those days were so boring. Today was different, though. Today he was going to prove to Sakura that he was better than Sasuke. He sighed.

"Sakura-chan… You'll see I'm better than Sasuke!"

He glared at the doorknob. He was about to walk out the door of his residence, but the thought of that pompous jerk stopped him.

'Uchiha Sasuke."

Trying to erase the horrid thought of an arrogant teammate out of his head, he opened the door and began to look for Team 7.

Start of Sunara's POV

They had arrived. The girls of frozen Yukigakure, were inside the boundaries of Konohagakure. The Hidden Village in the Leaves. It was so much more different thank Yuki was. There were trees in this city, and they didn't have runoffs of ice forever stuck on their twisted branches. The ground was not hard and white; it was green and looked soft. They didn't have to wear millions of layers to keep warm. They were cozily warm with just a sweater.

"I feel so naked…" Amekuro stated bluntly. Obviously she had become accustomed to the many layers.

"But on the contrary, sis, I love this skirt. Now it's warm enough for me to wear it!" Awari grinned and twirled around in a circle. The fabric of the small skirt spun around. Though the mixed emotions of her teammates could be seen, Sunara kept silent.

Her early premonition was right. Aisu hated this weather. The warmth of the village made the demon inside go insane. Struggling to keep the veins iced, to keep alive inside.

'Poor Sunara,' Amekuro thought as she stared at her silent teammate. Although she didn't look it, Amekuro could tell that she was fighting a battle as they stood.

"Oh whoa, did you guys hear that?" Awari stated as she looked at her stomach.

Her sister glanced at Awari as if she was from another universe. Sunara just looked. Not particularly caring about what was supposed to have been heard.

"My tummy rumbled. I'm so hungry!"

The other two girls sighed. That's the way Awari was. Happy and hungry. She loved food, and eating it too. She ate so much, but never seemed to get any weight.

"Alright, we'll go get some beef for lunch." Amekuro concluded.

"Do we have enough money for beef?" Awari asked.

Amekuro hesitated, and then said.

"We have enough. Sunara are you up for some beef?

Sunara sighed. Beef. Beef was her least favourite food.

"Can I take a pass?" Sunara asked.

"I don't get it! How can you not like beef!?" Awari shouted as a fact and question.

"I think they may also have pork there…" Amekuro butted in,

"And CHICKEN!" **(mmm…XD)** Awari shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone on the walkway of the street turned to the Yuki-nin.

"What a weird child…" An elderly woman passing by whispered.

"Glad she's not my kid!" A mother said as she directed her children into a store.

Sunara glanced at her teammate and sighed. Even though Awari was a very close friend, she wouldn't be caught dead being embarrassed by the bright and bubbly genin. Not in this crowd.

"I think I may just grab some ramen"

"Aww. Are you sure Sunara-chan?" Awari asked, with a sweet childlike voice.

The third member of Team Yuki didn't answer.

"Alrightie! Lets go Amekuro-neechan! The pork awaits!"

She took her sister's arm and started dragging her towards the restaurant Awari desired.

"This is such a drag…" **(YAY Shika quote! ) **

The bored member stated dully. Sunara smirked. She turned herself to go the other way and she banged into a little kid.

"Hey…Watch where you're going!" the boy said in an annoyed tone.

His hair was a chocolate colour, and spoke up through his hat. His black eyes shone and stared at the world in an annoying glee. An arrogant scowl plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry…" She said, trying to figure out the boy's name.

The boy was silent. It seemed he didn't want to talk, especially not to her. She sighed, pulled her head up, forcing herself to look at the sky, and its clouds. Clouds. Running through their own course until the skies rain. Free. They were free.

"Kid" she directed toward the child at her side.

The boy mumbled some words under his breath and stared up at the girl who was right beside him.

"What's your name?"

Silence passed for some moments. Clouds passed, and the Sun moved in the sky, showing to all who knew that it was 12:30. Lunchtime.

"Konohamaru." He said shorty.

Silence passed again.

'I see' she thought.

"Konohamaru," She said pausing. Then she went down to his level, and placed her hand on top of his shoulder. Konohamaru was shocked. No one ever called him by his name, or had ever gone down to his level on such a calm nature.

"We're a lot alike, it would seem."

Confused, Konohamaru asked,

"Well, what's your name?"

"Sunara."

"Cool!"

Sunara smiled. It had been a while since she met a person with a name like hers.

"Wanna see my leader?" Konohamaru asked. Eyes brimming with joy.

She was taken aback.

"L-leader?"

Before she knew it…

"Aww. Come on, Sunara-kun! You'll like him!"

Before she knew it, she was being dragged away by a child half her age. Away from the direction she was heading in. Away from the ramen stand.

'There goes my lunch'


	3. Ch 2: this is the newer one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, ramen or milk. I wish to become a llama and I do not own Shikamaru (though I want to own Gaara). I am not a fangirl, although most of you people say that I am ( im not goddamnit! ) and I don't own ninjas. I don't even know who read these disclaimers but if you do, you need to go get a life, and read and review my story! **

* * *

Chapter Two: Leaves of Konoha

_Buzz. Buzz._

The noise of the alarming mechanism sifted through the early morning air. As the city began to wake up, the warm rays of light began to chase away the darkness of the night. A figure underneath a cotton sheath tossed and turned as the light pierced its fragile eyes. Squinting, he sat up and observed his room. His room was a country that had just been declared under a WWIII war zone. Clothes were thrown onto everything, and empty ramen cups created a large volcano in the middle of the room, ready to fall.

The childish figure pushed the cotton sheets to the end of his bed and stood up. The thirteen year old yawned, and began to walk into his kitchenette to commence with breakfast. Opening the cupboard he only saw sliced bread, butter, some orange juice, and a jug of milk. Giving the milk a death glare, he took out the bread, butter and orange juice and shut the cupboard door. Leaving the haunting memory of vitamin D behind.

He sat at his table and began to eat his pitiful excuse for a breakfast. The bread was stale, the butter was as hard as can be, and the orange juice was extra pulp **(eww pulp XD). **Cringing as he took every bite. Gagging as he took each sip. After five minutes of food hell, he began to change into his notorious attire.

Orange flooded the dark, dull room. Tying his symbol of pride onto his forehead, he brimmed with joy. He had his genin symbol for a week and a half, and all it proved was that he could endure pulling weeds, walking fat dogs, and picking garbage out of the river. Those days were so boring. Today was different, though. Today he was going to prove to Sakura that he was better than Sasuke. He sighed.

"Sakura-chan… You'll see I'm better than Sasuke!"

He glared at the doorknob. He was about to walk out the door of his residence, but the thought of that pompous jerk stopped him.

'Uchiha Sasuke."

Trying to erase the horrid thought of an arrogant teammate out of his head, he opened the door and began to look for Team 7.

Start of Sunara's POV

They had arrived. The girls of frozen Yukigakure, were inside the boundaries of Konohagakure. The Hidden Village in the Leaves. It was so much more different thank Yuki was. There were trees in this city, and they didn't have runoffs of ice forever stuck on their twisted branches. The ground was not hard and white; it was green and looked soft. They didn't have to wear millions of layers to keep warm. They were cozily warm with just a sweater.

"I feel so naked…" Amekuro stated bluntly. Obviously she had become accustomed to the many layers.

"But on the contrary, sis, I love this skirt. Now it's warm enough for me to wear it!" Awari grinned and twirled around in a circle. The fabric of the small skirt spun around. Though the mixed emotions of her teammates could be seen, Sunara kept silent.

Her early premonition was right. Aisu hated this weather. The warmth of the village made the demon inside go insane. Struggling to keep the veins iced, to keep alive inside.

'Poor Sunara,' Amekuro thought as she stared at her silent teammate. Although she didn't look it, Amekuro could tell that she was fighting a battle as they stood.

"Oh whoa, did you guys hear that?" Awari stated as she looked at her stomach.

Her sister glanced at Awari as if she was from another universe. Sunara just looked. Not particularly caring about what was supposed to have been heard.

"My tummy rumbled. I'm so hungry!"

The other two girls sighed. That's the way Awari was. Happy and hungry. She loved food, and eating it too. She ate so much, but never seemed to get any weight.

"Alright, we'll go get some beef for lunch." Amekuro concluded.

"Do we have enough money for beef?" Awari asked.

Amekuro hesitated, and then said.

"We have enough. Sunara are you up for some beef?

Sunara sighed. Beef. Beef was her least favourite food.

"Can I take a pass?" Sunara asked.

"I don't get it! How can you not like beef!?" Awari shouted as a fact and question.

"I think they may also have pork there…" Amekuro butted in,

"And CHICKEN!" **(mmm…XD)** Awari shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone on the walkway of the street turned to the Yuki-nin.

"What a weird child…" An elderly woman passing by whispered.

"Glad she's not my kid!" A mother said as she directed her children into a store.

Sunara glanced at her teammate and sighed. Even though Awari was a very close friend, she wouldn't be caught dead being embarrassed by the bright and bubbly genin. Not in this crowd.

"I think I may just grab some ramen"

"Aww. Are you sure Sunara-chan?" Awari asked, with a sweet childlike voice.

The third member of Team Yuki didn't answer.

"Alrightie! Lets go Amekuro-neechan! The pork awaits!"

She took her sister's arm and started dragging her towards the restaurant Awari desired.

"This is such a drag…" **(YAY Shika quote! ) **

The bored member stated dully. Sunara smirked. She turned herself to go the other way and she banged into a little kid.

"Hey…Watch where you're going!" the boy said in an annoyed tone.

His hair was a chocolate colour, and spoke up through his hat. His black eyes shone and stared at the world in an annoying glee. An arrogant scowl plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry…" She said, trying to figure out the boy's name.

The boy was silent. It seemed he didn't want to talk, especially not to her. She sighed, pulled her head up, forcing herself to look at the sky, and its clouds. Clouds. Running through their own course until the skies rain. Free. They were free.

"Kid" she directed toward the child at her side.

The boy mumbled some words under his breath and stared up at the girl who was right beside him.

"What's your name?"

Silence passed for some moments. Clouds passed, and the Sun moved in the sky, showing to all who knew that it was 12:30. Lunchtime.

"Konohamaru." He said shorty.

Silence passed again.

'I see' she thought.

"Konohamaru," She said pausing. Then she went down to his level, and placed her hand on top of his shoulder. Konohamaru was shocked. No one ever called him by his name, or had ever gone down to his level on such a calm nature.

"We're a lot alike, it would seem."

Confused, Konohamaru asked,

"Well, what's your name?"

"Sunara."

"Cool!"

Sunara smiled. It had been a while since she met a person with a name like hers.

"Wanna see my leader?" Konohamaru asked. Eyes brimming with joy.

She was taken aback.

"L-leader?"

Before she knew it…

"Aww. Come on, Sunara-kun! You'll like him!"

Before she knew it, she was being dragged away by a child half her age. Away from the direction she was heading in. Away from the ramen stand.

'There goes my lunch'

* * *

**Ok. Sorry for not updating in a while, but I have exams...so yeah. That pretty much explains it ;) anyways... my sister wants the computer now (shes going on an all-saturated fat comfort food diet that consists of chocolate cake, chocolate icecream, and chocolate icecream cake.) Basically, she's going on a chocolate diet, in preparation for her final examinations(she said that herself) she also said**

**"Yaaay! I exist in the FanFiction world!"**

**well...maybe she wasnt that enthusiastic about it... but she DID say it. anyways, shes screaming at me so im gonna go now...**

**Thebabysparrow is signing off..!**

**Thebabysparrow signed off**


	4. Ch 3: Leaves, Sand and Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Icha-Icha Paradise, that book is friggen gross. I do not own vanilla cake, but it tastes good. I do not own Harry Potter's glasses, but boy if I did, I'd be having a field day with them right about now (im that weird...). I am sorry for not updating in a while, although I don't know what that fact has to do with me owning anything. If any of you read this disclaimer than I'm gonna let you in on a litle secret. If no one reviews, then I won't write anymore. Capishe? Good. So I look foward to your reviews, and look at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Leaves, Sand and Ice

"Look at you, you're hopeless Naruto…" A bubble-gum-haired girl told the bright blonde boy, trying to hide her concern.

Her, and a dark haired boy had Naruto slung over their shoulders. Attempting to assist his walking. The blue eyes closed, and the boy sighed. Once again, he had been overshadowed by the 'greatness' of his rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

'That arrogant bastard thinks he's so cool…" Naruto thought angrily.

Sasuke chuckled under his breath and smirked,

"You _really_ are just one big problem"

That was the last straw. He sprung up from his slouched demeanor and stood upright. Sasuke and Sakura let go of the angered kunochi, and Uchiha began to casually walk away.

Casually walk away…

Who did he think he was?

Naruto's eyes filled with hate as they glared into the back of the dark boy's head. Rage filled his body. He was a tiger, no a fox. He was a ginger fox, crouching low, about to pounce on his prey. The fox's prey was a small, gray rat. A scream rumbled through the silence of the leaves.

"SASUKE!"

Far off in the distance, in front of a bakery, a brown haired child laughed lightly. He recognized the shout; he knew it all too well.

"Did you hear that, Sunara?"

A teenage girl with light brown hair looked up from her cake. Her and the boy had stopped on their way to get some food, and the closest store was this bakery. Her piece of vanilla cake was delectable, but the white icing haunted her in an unknown way. Her chocolate eyes landed on the boy, in confusion.

"What? Was I supposed to hear something?"

"The scream"

"Yes…what about it?" She clearly had no idea what he was talking about.

"Did you hear it?"

"Yeah, I did… Why do you ask?"

Konohamaru smirked. She had no idea what that scream meant. Not to mention who or what it came from. But he did.

"That was my leader."

"Oh." She said slowly. "Does that mean I have to finish my cake?"

"Yup!" The preschool kunochi said as he smiled brightly at his new friend.

She smiled back. And hurriedly ate her cake. Vanilla entered her mouth and she thought the taste to be luscious, but she didn't care. She was told to eat the cake, so she was eating as fast as she could. Not even savouring the taste of her beautiful food. In the distance, two children were walking. One was a girl who had her dark orange hair in pigtails, and the other was a boy who had short sable hair and round glasses big enough to cover his entire face **(Think Harry Potter Glasses)**. Konohamaru instantly took notice of them, and shouted to the small group.

"Moegi! Udon!" He said as he waved to his friends.

"Konohamaru!" they both shouted back eagerly.

Sunara looked up to see Konohamaru laughing and smiling at the group of kids coming towards him. She wiped her mouth from the icing.

"You know them?"

Moegi and Udon reached their friend and saw an older girl beside him. Eating away at a vanilla cake, and wiping away its mess it made on her. Both the other preschool kunochi didn't know who she was, or what to say to her at least. Brightly, Moegi spoke first.

"I like your necklace!" The little girl said admiring the silver pendant.

Sunara looked down at the necklace she wore. It had two pendants strung onto a silver-link chain. One was a golden pendant of the_ suna _kanji, and the other pendant was a silver _yuki_ kanji. Both clashed against each other on her chain. Fighting to be the focal point of the necklace. They shone so magnificently.

"Thank you" She finally said, grinning at Moegi.

Now it was Udon's turn to talk to Sunara.

"What's your name, miss?"

'Awe. He's so polite' Sunara thought

"Her name's Sunara, and she's coming with us to see Our Leader!" Konohamaru yelled innocently at his friend.

"Now come on! We gotta plan our disguise!" the loud, brunette concluded as she started dragging Sunara in another direction.

'Disguise?' She thought, acting as if she was mature enough to handle the situation. She wasn't.

"What about my cake!?" She shouted unnerved at the fact a kid half her age is practically forcing her not to eat.

"Don't worry, Sunara-chan. I'm sure we'll come back." Moegi said hopefully staring at Konohamaru.

"What did I drag myself into?" She asked herself, finding herself staring again at the white, fluffy clouds.

"If you keep this up, I'll finish you myself!" Sakura shouted harshly at Naruto.

This took him aback a bit, but it wasn't out of the ordinary. She always defended Sasuke. This was yet another reason why he found himself hating the pompous jerk so much. In the distance, a tall man stood slouched over his brightly coloured book. He brought his head up, and sighed at what he saw in front of him.

"Guess we're making a lot of progress in the whole 'teamwork' thing, huh?"

Naruto didn't even look back to respond to the man's comment.

"That's right, Kakashi-sensei. Our teamwork's all messed up, and it's all because of you Sasuke!" Blonde pointed to Black.

"You think you're better than everyone else!?" He shouted at him again. Now Uchiha stopped, but didn't turn back.

"Not everyone, just you." With smugness hinted in his voice.

The blonde haired boy was fuming.

"Face it. I'm better and stronger than you are."

He felt his face heat up in annoyance

"It's a fact"

'The bastard!' Naruto thought, screaming into his head. Naruto was so upset, he despised Sasuke more than he ever could **(if that's even possible)**.

He turned his head, and said straight to Naruto.

"Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong…"

Kakashi sighed. 'Will they ever cool off and work with each other?' He asked himself. He always ended up asking himself about Naruto and Sasuke. Not separately, but always together. About to put his head into reading his new volume of Icha-Icha Paradise, he should have seemed happy to know what was going on between the soap-opera-like relationship of Takeru and Hanako, but he wasn't. A shadow silently loomed over his head. He looked up and saw a hawk, slowly gliding through the clear skies.

Naruto was becoming incensed again. Sasuke took note of this, and turned his head to his teammate. He smirked and began to walk away from the war of emotions.

"Whatever, I'm outta here."

Sakura, who was madly infatuated with Uchiha Sasuke saw this as a wonderful time to further her plans of getting Sasuke to love her. Her eyes gleamed brightly as she shouted sweetly, and desperately,

"Sasuke! Wait for me!"

Naruto just blinked at what he just witnessed. Trying to flush away the anger in his mind, he said aloud,

"Women, geez…" And he began to look around, noticing that his sensei was still staring at the hawk that was slithering across the open blue sky. He was confused as to what was going on.

'What is Kakashi-sensei doing? I mean, it's just a hawk…'

* * *

**yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay the third chapter!! i messed up the names of the last chapters XD silly me! XD my exams are done (thank god) so i will try my hardest to update like ever week or so (if any of you seem to care). anyways I told you to look down here and that is because I am about to dicuss an important matter. I was thinking of writing a Harry Potter marauder era fanfic, and I was wondering if you all would aprove of that. Well review me or email me with your opinions and review. ALSO Here are two links for the kanjis in this chapter, so you have an idea of what her necklace looks like:**

http://www5.big.or.jp/otake/hey/kanji/gifmoji/f2/yuki.gif (yuki-snow)

http://www5.big.or.jp/otake/hey/kanji/gifmoji/f2/tuti.gif (suna-sand)

lol well that's all for now. TTYL and TTFN

Signing off


	5. Ch 4: The Disguise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (nor do I have the time to write a big disclaimer)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Disgiuse**

Naruto just blinked at what he just witnessed. Trying to flush away the anger in his mind, he said aloud,

"Women, geez…" and he began to look around, noticing that his sensei was still staring at the hawk that was slithering across the open blue sky. He was confused as to what was going on.

'What is Kakashi-sensei doing? I mean, it's just a hawk…'

----------

Naruto sighed. His sensei always spaced out like that. He was by himself now. Sasuke left after unnerving him. Sakura went and followed the bastard Uchiha. And Kakashi was staring at some bird as if his life, and existence depended on it. Yep. He was all alone now.

'Oh well, I'll see if Ayame can give me some free ramen'

----------

"Why am I walking beside a box?" Sunara asked dumbfounded. What type of children were they?

"IT'S NOT A BOX!" Konohamaru shouted through the holes of the 'box'. His yell startled Moegi and Udon, causing the object to shoot into the summer air.

Sunara just stared at the flying object. She had no intention to save them from falling. They weren't high off the ground. Certainly not high enough for them to die falling. They hit the dusty ground, and 'the mask' vanished, leaving in a puff of smoke. This left the three pre-school kunochi on the hard dirt-ground.

"That was our disguise!" Konohamaru said with a toothy grin.

"It's a rock!" Moegi added happily.

"Can't you see the resemblance?" Udon cut in.

She blankly stared at the ground. The eroded dust from the earth reminded her. It reminded her of her past. It reminded her of Aisu.

'His ultimate disguise is a box…that looks like a rock…'

Anger rose in her head. It wasn't his fault, she knew. But the temperature rose as the sun passed over her, and the little ninjas. It was getting warmer and she knew what was going on. Ice was melting.

"Look, Konohamaru-kun! There he is!" Moegi shouted joyfully.

"Yes…Let's go!" The box appeared, and they were off.

"Stupid children," Sunara sighed, and then gasped in recognition. She usually never insulted anyone, let alone a child! It was happening…Ice was breaking free. With inward panic, she made 5 hand signs.

"Ne…Tatsu…Uma…I…Tora****"

She performed each of the hand signs. Contorting her hands to the position of her will. Perfection reached her attack to be. Chakra flowed through her body, soon consuming it whole. She was ready.

'I won't let you win'

She shouted into the humid air, "Frozen Desert Claw Jutsu"

Suddenly, a cold sensation went through Sunara's body, and a lust inside her was being satisfied. It was Aisu. She was being satisfied. Her body felt cold again, this being the first time since she left Yukigakure. It was quite refreshing. Now since 'she' was happy again, she began to follow the small ninjas again.

'Probably wound up dead by now…' She thought jokingly.

----------

Naruto looked around, His sensei had finally disappeared. He didn't know why he left, oh why did he leave again? To file some report? That didn't matter to Naruto. He was planning to go, catch up to Sakura, and win her heart. He was sure of it!

He began to run off for his crush, when shuffling was heard behind him. It was loud at first, but as it came to stop, the noise went away. Naruto turned around to look at what caused the noise, and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. That is, except for a rock-a-like box.

'Fake rocks? What's up with that?' he thought to himself.

It was fake it had to be fake! There were large breathing holes on the side of the box for crying out loud! He glared at the box. Something wasn't right about it. It just happened to plop itself there, for no apparent reason? He was going to check this out.

He turned his head, seeming as if he didn't care and began to pace forward. Walking forward for a few seconds. The box followed him, and was shuffling in his shadow. He stopped. Taking into consideration that the box was after him, he decided to trick it. Running, he turned his head to find out where he was going. The box stalked him, ever so slightly following behind him. He turned around and began to run again. The box followed. So he turned again, and ran his original way. The box again followed. He ran. He was running. Running. He stopped, and the box landed sloppily at his feet. Screeching to a stop, as it fell to the ground with a thud. Something about this box was familiar. He taught it to some preschool kunochi, but only some! Who did he teach it to?

"That's the worst disguise of all time! There's no such thing as square rocks!"

Sunara came in from the distance. She saw a blonde haired boy pointing his finger to the square rock. That's what she wanted to say! Man…that boy there thought just like her.

"It's completely obvious!" He shouted again at the box

Silence passed, and Naruto lifted his head up to see a girl his age. Her brown hair reaching her shoulders, and flowing gently with the summer breeze. The wind didn't annoy her, much to his surprise. She didn't curse it as it whipped through her hair. She didn't do anything, actually. She just stared at the box, which held three first-class hooligans.

"You saw through my camouflage again! You're slick, boss. Just what I'd expect from my greatest rival!" A voice came from within the box.

Both of them knew who it was. Unknowingly, both teens sighed,

"Konohamaru"

Suddenly, as they said his name, the box was destroyed into a puff of smoke. As it were, three little children came out of the box. Konohamaru. Moegi. Udon. All said what they wanted to say, and lined in a row, as if they were displaying themselves. Sunara looked up to avoid this, and Naruto sighed.

"Ya, I knew it was you, Konohamaru…"

They all stood there, Sunara away from the others. She didn't know them, so she didn't feel the need to stand there like she did. That is, until Konohamaru brought it up,

"And this is Sunara! The Visiting Genin from Sunagakure!" With that, he found her wrist, and dragged her, yet again. 'How many times will I have to be dragged by him today?" She thought. She didn't want to talk, but then her voice was heard through her own ears.

"I'm not from Suna!" She spat out, with more venom than she wanted. She apologized, and began again.

"I'm a genin of Yuki." She said proudly. It meant a lot to be a genin from there. There was a private ninja academy there, and everything. Only the richest, or the most talented went to The Academy Of Yukigakure.

"Yuki?" Udon asked, clearly not knowing what she was talking about.

"Wait…you're a student from Ayuki?" Naruto asked, not confusing, but unbelieving.

"Yeah…" She replied modestly.

"I thought you were from Suna! Your name is their city!" Konohamaru yelled in. He was clearly confused, and he didn't have a problem showing it.

"No, Konohamaru…I was born in Sunagakure. I trained in Yuki."

"Oh"

"Konohamaru? What are you guys wearing on your heads? Those, goggle things?"

Konohamaru looked up, and placed a toothy grin on his face, with a hopeful look in his eye. "You used to wear goggles, remember? So we're copying you!"

Sunara couldn't help but giggle at this. She couldn't believe he hid his bright hair in a pair of tacky green goggles. Muffling her laughter, she got a laugh from her little ninja buddies, but nothing from Naruto. He just looked sternly at her. His eyes trying to tell her to stop, but she didn't.

"Aww. Don't get so upset. At least you didn't have to wear a tacky uniform." She said, referring to her old uniforms that she wore every time they practised or whenever they attended classes.

A dull blue within a soft grey. Their headbands were lined on black silk, and christened with the symbol of their village. Their crest was of whatever clan they came from. May it be bubbles to represent the Yiotai clan? Or perhaps an arrow piercing the moon to dignify the Yuetomato clan. Both prestigious clans of Yukigakure. But Sunara was left out on that one. She wasn't from any great ninja clan. She was only a vessel, and Yuki knew well of that. So on her uniform lays the crest of Aisu. The Ice Queen Of Yukigakure.

"Hey! Why are you being like that?! You 'ought to be more excited!" The spoiled ninja shouted, his brown hair spiking up through his little hat.

"So…you want something?" Naruto said coolly. He was trying to act suave with Sunara there. He didn't want her to think he hated them, but also not to think he liked them too much either.

Konohamaru coiled back in defeat. He idolized Naruto, but right now, he was acting like a grumpy old hag. Must've been the work of Sasuke.

"We want to know if you have time…" Moegi asked sweetly.

Naruto thought for a moment then remembered something important. He had to train.

"I have to train!" Naruto shouted joyfully.

"I'll come with you…?" Sunara asked, but she flushed a tinge of pink when she didn't even know his name.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto! You'll know my name! Soon I'll be Hokage!" The blond shouted loudly. He was worked up about being Hokage, and Sunara didn't want to break his dream. She had one of her own.

* * *

Sorry for updating in a while, but I got preoccupied with my life (Insert Kakashi quote here:). So yeah. I'll try to update sooner, and Happy March Break to everyone who is celebrating it! Tomorrow I'm going over to DemonDragon666's house to go roller blading and stuff its gonna be wicked awesome! anyways...ya seeya later y'all ;P

Ne: The Rat (hand symbol)

Tatsu: The Dragon (hand symbol)

Uma: The Horse (hand symbol)

I: The Boar (hand symbol)

Tora: The Tiger (hand symbol)


End file.
